Another dimension is too far away from you
by HeleSL
Summary: Post-curse. Emma and Regina are spending a lot of time together and that worries Snow, who decides to act to avoid the inevitable. Some fluff and family feels. Not good at this, just read:) Rate to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: this is not beta-ed so all mistakes are mine. I hope you enjoy this story as much as I do writing it:)

* * *

Emma tried to grab the door before it closed hard but it was too late.

"Emma?" Snow's voice came from somewhere in the house and Emma closed her eyes, silently praying for her mother to just let go but, of course, she didn't. "Emma, is that you?" she called again.

The sheriff sighed and leaned on the door, "Yeah." She heard steps coming from upstairs, hurrying to the main floor.

Snow appeared and sighed with relief before inquiring, "Where were you?" The question made Emma's eyebrows shot up in surprise, "Seriously?"

Her mother placed her hands on her waist and raised an eyebrow, "Well?" Rolling her eyes, Emma walked past her mother and towards her bedroom; she thanked Henry was at school as she shouted over her shoulder, "I'm not a child anymore."

When Emma opened the door of her room, she stilled, watching her things scattered on the floor. Emma wasn't tidy, but this was too much. She walked downstairs and looked at her mother in shock, "Did you do that?! Why?"

Snow took a step back. "You didn't spend the night at home," she said as if that could explain it all. "I just thought I would find something there…"

"You could've called, you know?" Emma said running a hand through her head; in the scale to 1 to 10, this was 100 unbelievable.

"I did, but you didn't answer."

Emma looked at her and nodded. Then, she remembered her phone had gone off when she was having dinner. "Yeah, okay. Anyways, the town isn't that big."

This time, Snow looked down at her hands and shrugged, "I was just worried. The last time you disappeared you were with…"

"Regina. You can say her name, it's not like if she was Voldemort," she snarled. "And yes, I was with her." It was Emma who took a step back this time, "We were preparing a surprise for Henry's birthday."

Snow's face softened for a moment but then her expression changed to a more severe one, "All night?" Emma blushed slightly and shifted her weight from leg to leg. "You're getting too close to her. She's dangerous, Emma. She's got magic, dark magic."

"I've got magic as well and so does Gold but you don't worry about him, do you?"

"He's family."

Emma snorted, "And so is Regina."

"It's different," Snow said, trying to convince Emma. "I'm not saying we should kill her but we must stay away from her."

Emma took a breath and then let out the air. Taking a step closer to her mother she said, "I never thought I would say this but once you get to know her Regina is pretty nice. I like spending time with her and it seems she does too and that could be good for Henry. We could get along so just let this happen, okay?"

Snow narrowed her eyes and tilted her head, "Let what happen, Emma?"

The blonde clapped her hands together and shrugged, "I honestly don't know. And before you say something, let me save you the saliva. I don't care. You're my mother, and I love you, but whatever happens, it will happen."

Mother and daughter stood quietly on the kitchen. Snow couldn't understand why Emma didn't see what everyone saw. She had given Regina many chances along the years and she recognizes she shouldn't have; Regina was just evil.

On her side, Emma couldn't understand why everyone was so fond of turning their backs to Regina. Yeah, she had had many chances along the years, but this time was different. This time she had Henry and Emma was a 100% sure Regina wouldn't mess everything up just to not to lose him again. At least, not intentionally. At the end of the day, for Emma, Regina was just a mother who had her past, had made the wrong choices but was trying to amend her mistakes for her son.

Emma shifted again; geez, she thought, this time she had spent with Regina had really made her change her mind about her. She thought about the first days, when they would just sit together and let Henry talk on their occasional suppers. Then, one day, Emma had offered herself to clean up the kitchen so Regina could go upstairs and tuck Henry in on the few nights he stayed at her house. That had made the Mayor's wall start to fall.

Eventually, they would stay talking after dinner and one time Emma had eaten too much and her stomach had started to hurt, Regina had let her stay. When Emma woke up she found the house empty but a note on the fridge reminding her not to take too many liberties in her house. And the on the ps she had reminded Emma to take the medicine she had left next to the coffee machine.

Since then, Emma had spent many nights at the Mayor's house. When her parents asked her –which was often- she said that she had drank too much or that she had just fallen asleep, which sometimes was true, but there were times in which they had stayed up all night just talking. Emma had learned about Regina as much as Regina had learned about Emma. And that, Emma thought, is probably worse than having sex. They had somehow connected in much more an intimate level. However, Emma didn't want to push Regina, afraid she would walk away.

Still, she didn't expect her mother or anyone to understand.

Snow cleared her throat and nodded, "I guess I can't stop you."

"You can't," Emma confirmed.

"Be careful, okay?" Snow caressed her daughter's arm and gave it a friendly squeeze as Emma nodded with a smile.

As Emma came back to her bedroom, Snow pulled out the coffee pot of the cupboard, frowning deeply as she thought if her daughter would ever forgive her for what she was about to do.

* * *

When Emma finished tidying up her room- or what she considered tidying up- her stomach mumbled and she realized she hadn't eaten anything since the night before. She was surprised to find the house empty but shrugged and took the chance to attack the fridge.

After picking up the juice and the leftovers, she heard her phone ringing so she left the food on the counter and reached for it. When she read the incoming text from Regina she couldn't help the smile on her face.

_Henry's going to love it. Tomorrow evening is okay_ _for dinner?_

**Sure. I'll bring Henry too. **

Emma could almost see Regina rolling her eyes on the other side of town.

* * *

"I don't know, Snow." David tried to catch up with his wife, who was almost running down the street. "Emma knows what she's doing and we already talked about this and discarded the plan. It's not okay."

Snow stopped and turned to look at David, "I know, but I don't have a good feeling about it. I don't want Emma to get hurt and this plan is the only way, David."

The former prince stared at her and sighed, "Okay."

Then, both of them entered Mr. Gold's shop. Inside, Gold was giving his back to the door, cleaning something the couple couldn't quite see. He turned and raised an eyebrow as he saw them approaching.

"It will be done," Snow just said.

Gold tilted his head. "I thought we had decided it wouldn't," he said looking at David.

"Can you do it or not?" Snow insisted. Gold now looked at her from behind the counter and nodded, "Tomorrow."

"I thought it needed time," David interrupted, frowning.

"It does but something told me I would need it in the future. There's no bad on being long- sighted."

David turned to his wife and whispered to her, "Tell me again why we trust him." Snow ignored him and nodded to Gold, "Tomorrow it is. Tell the rest of them but don't let Emma, Henry or Regina know."

Gold nodded and smiled at the charming couple. They left the shop and Gold turned to go back to his work. "These people will never learn from their mistakes," he murmured as he continued to clean a showcase with a pen inside.


	2. Chapter 2

Friday developed like any other day.

Emma leaned back on her chair at the Sheriff office, bored as usual and staring at the clock like if that way time would go faster. Snow was helping David at the Pet's Shelter and once in a while, she shot her husband looks of worry; maybe she was regretting what would happen that evening. Henry was sat on the bench of the playground, reading, when a girl approached him and asked about the book; she sat next to him and he happily told her all about it. The rest of the citizens of Storybrooke continued their activities as usual, although knowing that would change soon. For her part, Regina walked around her empty house, wondering if that evening Emma would finally take the first step with her.

Yes, it was a day like any other. Except it wasn't.

Later that day, Emma passed by the school to pick up Henry. As she waited leaned on her car, she saw his waving goodbye a girl she knew to be Jefferson's daughter. "Hey, mom."

"Making new friends?" she asked as she opened the door of the car and got inside. Henry fastened the seat belt and shrugged, "Grace? She just sat with me on the break and we talked about fairytales."

Emma smiled knowingly and nodded, "She's pretty."

A blush crept on his face and protested, "Mom!" Emma laughed at her son's reaction, "Okay, kid. How about having dinner at Regina's tonight?"

Henry watched through the window and saw Grumpy with Sneezy whispering as they see the yellow bug pass. He frowned at it but shrugged, "Sure."

* * *

Regina set the plate on the table when the oven rang; she had made apple turnover. When she pulled it out of the oven and placed it on the counter she stared at it and frowned; maybe it was too soon?

She had just decided to not to serve it when the bell rang. She took off the apron, folding it and leaving it on the counter as well, and went to the door to receive her guests. Emma and Henry entered the house and she closed the door. "Dinner is ready. Shall we?"

They sat on the dining table and waited for Regina to bring the meal. When Henry saw it, he opened his eyes wide, "Tacos!"

Regina laughed, "Yes, tacos. I know you love them." She looked at Emma by the corner of her eyes and saw satisfied the expression on her face which mirrored her son's. Like mother, like son.

He looked at her, "But I thought you didn't eat this kind of food."

"And I don't. I have a salad," she said, pointing at her plate. Emma rolled her eyes, "Oh c'mon, let it go for one time. They look delicious!"

"They _are_ delicious," Regina corrected, "but I rather eating my salad." Henry and Emma looked at each other and shrugged, launching forward to reach for the food.

"It was so good," Henry said as he leaned back on his chair. Regina smiled at him and Emma observed it was a genuine smile; she probably didn't get that too much from Henry.

"Is there room for dessert?" the Mayor asked both of them. She left briefly and came back with three cups of ice cream. "Yummy!" Henry exclaimed.

"Manners, Henry."

"Sorry." He looked down for a moment but then picked up the spoon with a big piece of ice cream. Emma smiled; the two women shared a brief look before picking up their own spoons as well.

Once they were done, they pushed the cups aside and Regina looked at Emma, "Would you mind bringing the surprise?"

Henry looked at her with curiosity, "Surprise?" Emma smiled and nodded, standing up and leaving the room. Regina and Henry stayed quietly; it reminded to her the time before the curse, when Henry had got the book and they would eat dinner in complete silence. She sighed and hoped that Henry would forgive her someday.

While they waited, Henry cleared his throat and said so quietly that Regina thought she had imagined it, "I like this."

"What, sweetheart?"

He seemed to hesitate and played with the spoon in front of him, "Yeah. Emma here, with us. The three of us together." Regina stared at her son tenderly and smiled, "I do too."

Emma came back with a box in her hand and put it on the table, in front of the boy. She took a seat, "Open it." Henry frowned and looked at them. Regina nodded and smiled at him. He took it as the permission he needed and lifted the box lid to see what was inside.

Henry stared at the box, speechless for a moment. Then he seemed to finally find the words, "A bow!" He pulled it out of the box and held it in his hand, earning a 'careful' look from Regina. He tried it, tensing the string and then let it go. "This is so awesome!" he said leaving it on the table as he sat again.

"It was your mother's idea so you should thank her," Emma said looking at Regina, who rolled her eyes and smiled.

"It was _our_ idea," she corrected at Emma. Then she looked at Henry, who was still amazed by the weapon, "You're growing up and I'm positive your grandfather will try to teach you with the sword, but I rather the bow. I think you will be good at it. Do you feel good with its weight?"

Henry nodded excitedly, "It's perfect! Thank you, mom." He hopped off the chair and hugged Regina. The brunette was taken aback by the hug –lately it rarely happened- , but quickly reciprocated it. When he separated, she felt it had been too short but decided not to push her luck. Henry, then, hugged Emma as well and whispered on her ear, "I know it's your idea; mom would never let me have a weapon so thanks for convincing her."

Emma smiled; how well they knew each other. When he let go, he reached for the bow but Regina stopped him, "Tomorrow, dear. Tonight is too late."

He pouted at her and put his best puppy eyes, "But mooooooom-"

"Sorry, little man. Now it's bed time," Regina maintained. "The bow won't move from here, now go upstairs and put your pajamas on."

"Okay," he relented. As he went up the stairs, Emma and Regina started to clean the table as if it was a habit and then Emma helped her washing the dishes.

Emma left a plate on the cupboard and Regina commented, "He did like the surprise."

"Yeah, he hugged you pretty hard."

Regina looked at her and splashed her. Emma just laughed and they continued in silence, until the Mayor broke it, "Thank you."

"For what?" Regina continued soaping the glasses in silence and Emma frowned, "Regina?"

"I'm not saying it, okay? Just, thank you," she said, focusing on the glass that was on her hands. A strand of dark hair fell on her face and Emma smiled; damn, Regina wasn't one to talk about feelings.

"You're welcome," the blonde just said as she grabbed the glass to dry it. She got to see Regina's smile before placing the dried glass on the cupboard. Emma took a breath as she placed the last glass, ready to tell Regina what she felt. "Listen, I wanted to tell you something."

"Shall we continue this with a glass of cider?"

"Sure." Emma followed Regina into the study, where the brunette poured the famous cider on two glasses and then offered one to Emma. They sat on the large sofa, not completely separated but closer than necessary.

Emma's courage seemed to disappear with the cider she swallowed. She cleared her throat and left the glass on the table; it was better if she didn't end up drunk that night. "It's hard to say but uhm, there we go." Emma looked at Regina, who was staring back at her and swallowed; she doesn't remember any time she was this nervous in her life. "You know, lately, it's…it's been nice."

"It has."

"It has, yeah. So…uhm, this is hard," Emma laughed nervously. Regina tilted her head and smiled slightly. "I just-," Emma sighed and tried again, "You..."

"Aha," Regina nodded, waiting for Emma to say it.

"Henry…"

"Henry?"

"Yes. Henry and us."

"You and me?"

"Maybe."

"Emma, I don't think I understand what you're—"

Regina didn't have the chance to finish the sentence because Emma leaned forward and pressed her lips against Regina's. They didn't move but stayed like that, lips locked and too shocked to do anything. Unexpectedly, it was Regina who closed her eyes and grabbed Emma's scalp to deepen the kiss. When Emma felt the tongue on her lips, claiming entrance, she couldn't help but oblige.

"I think you understand now," Emma smiled once they separated.

"I'm not quite sure yet," Regina murmured as she leaned in for another kiss but before they touched, the ground shook.

"Did you feel that?"

"Of course I felt that," Regina replied. "And I don't think that is a normal earthquake."

"What do you mean? As in a magical earthquake?"

When Regina was going to answer positive to Emma's question, the ground shook again, harder this time and the Mayor fell over Emma on the couch. The tremor hadn't finished when they heard Henry's terrified voice from upstairs, "Mom?"

"Henry!" they both shouted. Standing up as they could, they walked to the bottom of the stairs; Henry was waiting at the top of them, "What's going on?"

The tremor grew stronger, to a level in which they could barely stand without falling. Emma held Regina's hand as the Mayor indicated her son to go into his room and hide down the desk. "I'm scared," the little boy shouted.

"It's ok, Henry, just do what I told you honey," Regina assured him. He nodded and ran where his mother had told him.

Regina turned to Emma, who had been squeezing her hand so hard it would probably hurt later. The blonde was pale and her eyes wide open, "What the hell is going on?"

"I don't know but let's not stay here. Come with me." Emma nodded agreeing with her and Regina pulled her towards the office but when she turned, a light blinded her. Regina had to close her eyes and suddenly she felt Emma's grip loosening followed by her voice yelling Regina's name from what it seemed far away. The Mayor turned and the light stopped as did the earthquake. When she opened her eyes, she didn't find Emma behind her. "Emma?" she called. "Henry?"

She ran upstairs and searched in every room of the house but didn't find Henry or Emma so she ran outside, where the silence was almost scary. She yelled both names, Emma's and Henry's, as she walked down the street. There was no one inside the buildings and houses. Regina ended up yelling all the names, even Snow's; she just wanted someone to answer her.

She walked through big part of the town and she didn't find a soul. Fear gripped her heart as she came back to the main street. Once in the middle of it, she called again for Henry and Emma but, again, she got no answer.

Regina fell on her knees and didn't stop the tears as she repeated the names, lower every time. Anyway, no one could see her; Regina was completely alone in Storybrooke.

* * *

Emma opened her eyes and found herself in a place she had never seen before. She was in shock and didn't move. Henry's voice brought her back to the moment, "What's this place?"

"Our castle," Snow answered. Emma turned to face her mother, "What?"

David walked next to his wife and held her hand, "Welcome to Fairytale Land."

* * *

A/N: would love to read how you liked this chapter:)


	3. Chapter 3

"We decided we wouldn't do this," Emma argued. She took in the place: they were in a large room, something like the hall, with stairs in front of them. It was like Regina's house but way bigger. That made her remember, "Where's Regina?"

"In Storybrooke, I'm afraid." They turned and saw Mr. Gold sat on a regal chair. Emma wrinkled her nose; there was something different on him, besides the slightly glowing skin.

She looked at her parents, "No, but seriously. Where's Regina?"

"Gold is right; she's in Storybrooke," David said.

"With whom?"

Snow bit her lip, "Alone."

"You didn't." Emma couldn't believe what she was hearing. She knew her parents were protective, but this? This was beyond them.

"It was what had to be done. Now she can't hurt us." Snow kneeled in front of Henry and caressed his arm, "I'm sorry, Henry, but a rotten apple is rotten forever."

Henry's eyes started to fill with tears, "No, she was being good. She was trying." He took a step back, away from Snow. She shook her head, "It wasn't enough."

"Take me back," Emma demanded.

"That's not possible," Gold informed. She looked at him with flames in her eyes, "Then make it possible."

"I don't think you understand, Emma. It's not possible, we're in another dimension. The only way possible is with Jefferson's hat, and that was left in Storybrooke," he argued.

"Well, then if she's there, she can make it work. She's got magic. We only have to communicate with her." Emma started to pace over the hall, thinking a way to communicate with Regina but she couldn't find one. After all, she was new in the magic thing.

Henry approached her when she halted and took her hand. "I know you love her, mom, and love is the most powerful magic of all," he whispered so only Emma would hear him. The blonde smiled at him and squeezed his hand, hoping he was right.

* * *

Regina raised her head. Her neck was sore from the position. She had buried her face in her knees and cried until the tears ran out so she just stayed in that position until the dawn. She blinked several times to adapt to the light and stared forward for a long moment. She forced herself to stand and her bones cracked but she didn't care. Once she made sure she could stand without falling, she forced herself to think.

Everyone had left and due to the magical nature of the earthquake, they were probably in Fairytale Land. Regina pushed aside the first instinct of anger and tried to think clear. They had taken Henry away from her and she had to bring him back or made herself go there.

And there was Emma. They had kissed. Regina brought her hand to her lips and smiled; they had kissed. The smile faded as she remembered the instants after the kiss. Okay, she had a goal and two ways of achieve it, so she better started working on it.

The only thing Regina knew that would connect the two worlds was Jefferson's hat but the last thing she remembers is that David had jumped on it. Maybe Jefferson had made another one, or even fixed that one without telling anyone. Nodding to herself, Regina made her way towards Jefferson's mansion.

"This man really has an obsession," Regina commented to herself as she entered Jefferson's house. There were hats thrown here and there, like if he didn't care anymore where he put them. She knew only one of them would work, she just had to find it.

Regina touched every hat, looking for any trace of magic. By the time she had reached for the 200th hat, she was so tired of it she threw one against a shelf. If she ever saw Jefferson again she would give him a talk about self control.

The hat bounced on some books and they fell to the floor. Regina, already annoyed, turned to look at it but then she saw something behind the row of books. She narrowed her eyes as she stepped closer. Pushing the books aside, she threw them all to the floor and faced a safe. Regina grimaced, "How old-fashioned."

With a wave of hand, the safe opened and inside there was a hat. Regina felt the magic without even touching it and smiled, "Here you are." She pulled it out and hesitated for a moment: now what? She only has to spin it around and jump, but then she would be there. But where was _there_? She walked outside the house and walked towards her own.

She did want to do it but she couldn't do such a crazy thing without thinking about it. What if Emma found a way to come back and Regina wasn't there? What if she ended up in the middle of nowhere in Fairytale Land and never reached Emma? Why was she only thinking about Emma?

By the time she arrived at her house it was getting dark. Soon it would be a day since they all disappeared leaving her alone. Regina sat on the sofa and stared at the hat, placed carefully on the floor.

It didn't matter the risk. She was getting back to Henry and to Emma and Henry would play with his new bow and Emma and she would spend time together, and Regina would kiss the hell out of those lips she had just one chance to taste.

Regina kneeled before the hat and spun it around. The known purple haze surrounded her and she took a breath before jumping inside.

* * *

Emma laid on 'her' bed with her hands on her eyes. She tried to contain herself to not to break everything on the room. After a long discussion, she had stormed out the hall and while she walked furiously through the castle, she found a door with her name. Emma opened the door and was startled by a voice behind her.

"This was going to be your bedroom once you grew up," Snow said with a sad smile.

"I thought the castle had been destroyed," Emma murmured, momentarily hypnotized by the things she saw in the room. Snow nodded, "It was but we had more than one castle, honey."

"Ah." Emma ran her hand over a cabinet. "I'm still mad at you. All of you."

Snow sighed and nodded, "I guessed so, but one day you'll understand." She left her daughter alone in the bedroom and Emma's anger came back. Understand? How could she ever understand this? She had dropped on the bed and had been there since. It was getting dark outside but she didn't care; she just didn't want to move.

Suddenly she heard a rustle and then a knock. "Leave me alone," she shouted but the knock was heard again, this time with the voice of someone calling her name. But it wasn't anyone's voice. Emma looked at the door and frowned, "Regina?"

"Over here, you peasant."

Yeah, that was Regina but the sound didn't come from the door but from the mirror. Emma ran to it and there she was. The blonde grinned and Regina did as well. The Mayor –or former Mayor- put a hand on the mirror and Emma placed hers over Regina's. "You're here."

"Not quite," Regina said lowering her hand. "I thought Jefferson's hat could bring me there but the portal is blocked. I can only come to the mirror's room." Emma watched behind Regina and saw a lot of mirrors placed in a circle.

"Blocked? How? Can't you like, unblock it?"

Regina smiled, "If it was so easy do you think I would still be here?" Emma lowered her gaze, her hand still on the mirror. "Emma." She leveled her gaze with Regina again and saw her placing her hand where it had been before: mirroring Emma's.

"We kissed."

"Indeed."

Emma blushed slightly, "I liked it."

"Me too."

"I should tell Henry."

Regina frowned and tilted her head, "About the kiss?"

"About you being here. Well, here…you know."

"Oh, yes." However, Emma didn't move. She stood in silence for a moment and then shook her head to herself. "What?" Regina questioned.

"I don't want to go already."

"I have no intention of leaving."

"How do you know the hat won't stop working and you disappear in some black hole which swallows you?"

Regina laughed, "I will be fine. I control it with magic." Emma nodded and separated, "Okay. I'll be right back." When she returned, Henry was with her and he ran to the mirror, where Regina was waiting.

"Mom!"

"Henry! Are you okay?" Her motherly side came up and Emma watched how sweet that was. The little boy nodded, "I'm fine but where are you? Can you come here?" Regina shot a glance at Emma and then looked at him again.

"I can't right now, sweetheart, but I will find a way to be together again; I promise. But in the meanwhile I need you to do something for me."

"What? A mission?"

Regina laughed, "That's right. You can't tell anyone you've seen me here. Only Emma and you can know, do you understand me? It is very important." Henry nodded and smiled, "That's a piece of cake."

"That's my boy. Now go and have fun but be careful, okay?" He nodded once more and left the room after saying goodbye to his mother. Emma walked closer to the mirror and sat in front of it, making Regina ask, "What are you doing?"

"Taking a seat, duh. Sit with me?"

Regina shrugged and sat in front of her side of the mirror, "I hope this place is clean." Emma rolled her eyes and looked at the door where Henry had left, "Do you know what he said?" Regina raised her eyebrows as if to say 'no but I'm sure you're telling me now'. "He said that love is the most powerful magic of all and implied that it would make you come here."

"And how would that be?"

Emma picked an invisible mote of her jeans and shrugged, looking down to hide her blush, "I don't know but we can find out."

Regina smirked, "My, my, Ms Swan. Anyone would think you're trying to propose me something?"

"Maybe."

"Then _maybe_ I'll accept it." Emma looked up to Regina and their eyes met. "We will find a way, Emma. It's not impossible." The blonde nodded and smiled at Regina, but Gold's words echoed in her head.

_It's not possible._

* * *

A/N: don't forget to review! Next episode will be the resolve:)


	4. Chapter 4

"You should eat something, you know. You look horrible."

Emma shot Regina a glance. She was sat, leaning on the wall next to the mirror and Regina was sat cross-legged in front of the mirror. "Well, excuse me for not looking presentable after going from a dimension to another."

"I mean you look like you haven't eaten in a long while," Regina clarified.

"Oh. Actually, I haven't eaten anything since the dinner at your place." Emma frowned at herself; how could she have passed so much time without eating anything? Regina looked at her from her side and smiled, shaking her head, "Dinner. It seems it was forever ago. Do you know I made an apple turnover? But I didn't serve it in case, you know…"

"Too soon?"

Regina nodded, "Exactly." The brunette looked at her feet, with a guilty expression all over her face and Emma shrugged it off to try to lighten the mood, "Well, you know what? I'd love to try one of those. Rumor has it your apple turnovers are super delicious."

"They are, you should try it some time. I promise I won't poison it," Regina joked but looked at her with a thankful look. Emma nodded, "Then it's settled! I will try it and I will be with you to tell you how good they are and…" She didn't finished the sentence so Regina wondered, "And?"

"And be there with you to thank you with a kiss."

Emma thought she blushed a lot but Regina definitely won her. Her face went red and she tried to hide it but it was obvious she couldn't, so she explained herself, "It's been a long time since someone told me something like that or even looked at me like you do."

"That's good." Regina whipped her head and looked at Emma, slightly confused but ready to put her defenses up, but then Emma continued, "More for me."

Regina rolled her eyes, "Go to sleep."

"You go to sleep. You seem tired."

"Well, you would be tired if you had walked through the whole town looking for people and then gone to Jefferson's and go hat by hat- and trust me, he has plenty of them." The mention to Regina's solitude in the town made an awkward silence appear between them until she broke it, repeating to Emma, "Go to sleep."

"Sleep with me."

"I beg you pardon?"

"I mean sleep, as in sleep and dream and stuff," Emma raised an eyebrow and smirked, "Although the other sleep I wouldn't mind either." That made Regina laugh and Emma sighed tiredly. "Seriously though, make a bed appear there or something. I'll bring the mattress here."

"I don't know, Emma…" The blonde didn't wait to hear Regina's argument because she rose to her feet and picked up the mattress, pulling it until it was before the mirror, "Your turn."

Regina rolled her eyes but made appear a bed next to her. They both laid on their sides, looking at the other woman. "Good night, Regina."

"Good night, Emma."

* * *

"Are you asleep?" Emma asked softly.

"I'm awake," Regina answered. Both of them stared at their ceilings, although Regina's was more like an infinite darkness. "How's that place?" Emma wondered after a while.

Regina hesitated before answering, "Cold."

"It must be if you're alone."

"Yeah," Regina agreed and the conversation ended. Once again, the silence of the night surrounded them and a howl was heard from far away. They smiled. "Ruby?"

"Probably," the blonde answered. "Is Storybrooke a ghost town now?"

Regina shrugged, "I guess so. Why?"

"I've always wanted to be in one. When I was little I heard a kid in my school who had gone to this ghost town, western-like, and it was awesome."

How cute, Regina thought as she pictured a little Emma, with shiny eyes as she listened to the story of that kid. "I never pictured you like a cowboy fan girl."

Emma laughed, "Oh I was. I even got a cowboy hat and these toy guns. I spent the day running around and shooting people with it. It was a lot of fun."

"I guess being sheriff was something you had in you since then," Regina affirmed. Emma nodded, "It seems like it."

Regina bit her lower lip and covered her face with her hands, brushing her eyes, "I'm sorry, Emma."

The blonde heard those words and was surprised by the honesty she notice in them. "I know," she whispered. Another silence.

Emma didn't know how much time passed but she turned her face to look at Regina; the brunette was asleep. She smiled and accommodated in the bed, looking at Regina. "I know," she whispered again before falling asleep.

* * *

Emma moaned and Regina opened her eyes. She narrowed them to adapt to the darkness; was it right? Had she heard a moan? "Regina," the blonde whispered ever so softly. Confused, Regina rose and sat on the bed, "What? Are you hurt?"

It took a moment for her to realize that Emma was still sleeping and she had said her name in her sleep. It took her another moment to realize that under the sheets, Emma was touching herself. She blushed wildly and felt like a stalker as she watched the sleeping girl but she couldn't tear her eyes away.

Regina watched how Emma's breathing quickened, how her brows furrowed and her mouth opened slightly and how a single drop of sweat ran down her neck. She listened to her own heartbeats speeding up and swallowed. Shaking her head she tried to regain composure. She knocked on the glass to wake Emma up, but she didn't and Regina knocked harder. Meanwhile, the blonde seemed to be reaching the climax and Regina clenched her legs together, feeling the throbbing feeling between them.

Suddenly Emma's back arched and she let out a restrained groan before opening her eyes. Blue met brown and it took a few minutes for Emma to process the information. Then she opened her eyes wide and the blush she had on her face grew, "Oh my god, did you-?"

Regina nodded, "Yeah."

"Oh."

"You whispered my name. Several times."

If Emma was given a wish, in that moment she would have wished to not going through this, "Yeah, uhm…You…"

"Was I fucking you?" Taken aback by Regina's question and nodded, swallowing slowly. "With my tongue?" Another nod and Regina smirked, "You liked it?"

Emma tried to hide the smile and shrugged, "It was ok."

"Real me would do it better," Regina commented as she eyed her fingernails.

Sitting of the bed, Emma raised an eyebrow, "Why don't you tell me how would you do it?"

Regina looked at her and smirked.

* * *

Regina was awakened by an incessant knock on the door, visibly annoyed. She opened her eyes and saw Emma, sleeping like if the knock didn't existed; she couldn't help the smile as she saw the former sheriff and then blushed when she remembered what had happened a few hours ago. She whispered her name, "Emma, wake up or they'll come in." The blonde didn't move at all. "Emma!" Regina whispered louder; if she was in the same room, she'd push Emma from the bed to wake her up. She wondered if Emma would be able to sleep during a storm and decided she probably would.

"Sweetie, I know you're still mad but you need to eat something. Are you awake?" The silence answered Snow so she continued, "Emma?"

The called girl didn't move and, if it wasn't for the up and down of her chest, Regina would've thought she was dead. Maintaining calm, Regina took a breath and imitated Emma's voice as she could, "I'll be there in a minute."

For a moment Regina thought she had been caught because of the silence on the other side of the door but then she heard an 'okay' and let out the breath she had been holding. Then, she looked at Emma, who finally moved and opened her eyes, narrowing them, "Hey."

"Shut up," Regina snarled. Emma stretched and sighed loudly. In her bed, Regina shifted and wondered how such a simple sound could turn her on but then shook her head and tried to focus on her annoyance. "Dress up. You have to go and have breakfast with your…family."

Still half asleep, Emma stared at her, blinking in confusion, "What?"

Regina rolled her eyes, "Go"

"Where?"

"I don't know. To wherever they have breakfast. It's their castle, not mine."

"Where was it in your castle?"

The brunette shot her a 'really?' look and Emma raised her eyebrows, waiting for the answer so Regina sighed, "Downstairs?" Emma smiled and leaned forward but stopped as she realized they were separated by a glass.

"Where you…going to kiss me?" Regina asked as she saw Emma leaning back with a frown. Emma shook her head and rose from the bed, "That was stupid, I'm sorry."

She started to smooth her clothes. She had fallen asleep with the same clothes she had been wearing during the dinner with Regina and Henry; she hoped someone had brought her clothes so she wouldn't have to put on princess dresses. "Come here." Emma looked up as she heard Regina's voice and saw her smiling at her.

She did what she was told and Regina put her hand on the glass. Emma imitated her and smiled, "I'd still rather a kiss."

"Soon."

Emma nodded and with one last grin, she left the room.

* * *

Regina prepared coffee on her kitchen while she broke her brain to find a way to unblock the portal. If she broke the glass, it wouldn't work and she would lose any communication so she discarded that option. Then, what was left? The only thing able to break any curse was a True Love's kiss but there were two problems.

The first was if Emma was her true love or Regina was Emma's. And then, if they were, they couldn't kiss so it would be pointless.

"There has to be a way," Regina said to herself as she filled her mug with coffee. Emma had magic and so did she so they could find a way; maybe a kiss wasn't the only thing it would break it.

* * *

"I'm not sure I understand this, Regina."

The brunette ran a hand through her hair, "It can work. If we put the magic necessary for this, both of us, we can make it work." Emma scratched the back of her head, "How can it work if we can't, you know, touch each other?"

"Our hands would be close, meaning our magic could actually touch. It's worth the try, don't you think?"

"And what is the force breaks the glass? You said we would lose the contact."

Regina grimaced and bit her lower lip, "I know but I can't think of anything else…" Emma nodded, accepting it, and sat on the mattress. They shared a moment of silence but not an awkward one but one in which both of them were comfortable, enjoying the company of the other. If that could be considered company.

"So, how's Henry?"

"He's fine, kinda excited about being here and the 'mission' you entrusted him. He named it Operation Cobra 2.0."

Regina smiled, "He'll never change." Emma returned the smile, "Yeah."

Suddenly, they heard a thud outside Emma's room. They both frowned but it was Regina who asked, "What's that?" The blonde shook her head slowly and shrugged. She heard a rustle outside and the doors opened wide.

Emma jumped back as Snow, David, Henry and some guards entered the room. Henry ran next to her and attached to her waist, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say anything!"

"Break the glass," David commanded the guards but Emma placed before it. "Don't," she ordered them. The three guards stopped between them and looked at each other; they obeyed both of them so they didn't know what to do.

"Emma," Snow sighed.

"We want her here, don't we Henry?" The little boy nodded, hiding behind Emma's arm. "She's evil," David insisted.

"I won't hurt you, you dumbass, although you both deserve for doing this. I won't do it because that would mean losing Henry and Emma and I'm not going to do that," replied Regina from behind the mirror. They all looked at her, surprised by her intervention on the conversation. Then Emma looked at her parents, "See?"

"Better safe than sorry," Snow said grabbing one of the guards' sword. She flung it over her head, ready to destroy the mirror but Henry put between Snow and the item, making Regina and Emma gasp at the danger he had put in. "Don't! You're all going crazy," the kid exclaimed.

"Please, step aside Henry," Snow said.

"Listen to her, Henry. I don't trust her with a sword," agreed Regina. However he didn't so Regina whispered to Emma and hoped she had listened to her. "Now."

Indeed, Emma heard her and whispered as well, "Are you sure?" Regina gave a positive answer and without a second thought she placed her hands on the glass like Regina. She closed her eyes and focused on what Gold had said once. Magic is about emotion.

She felt a tickling running through her arms and her hands and a force that send the rest of people in the room a step back. "We need more," Regina said looking at her with worry.

"I'm trying."

Regina closed her eyes; she could elevate the amount of magic but she didn't know if her body could handle it. Still, she had to do it. So she did it. The air filled with contained magic and suddenly, it exploded, sending everyone away from the mirror.

Emma fell to the floor and hit her head. When she reached for her forehead, she felt blood on her fingers and, when she looked at where she had landed, she saw the multiples pieces of glass scattered around her. In panic, she whipped her head and found the mirror broken.

"No," she whispered. Emma tried to stand up but her wrist ceded and she fell on her elbow. She winced but crawled towards the mirror, where a single piece remained attached at the frame. "No," she repeated much louder. Emma clenched her teeth and her fists. "No, no, no!" She kicked the frame and it fell backwards.

Some groans and questions, checking they were okay, were heard behind her as she stared at the place where the mirror had been with tears of anger in her eyes. It hadn't worked. Regina had promise they would meet again and now it wasn't possible. She kicked the wall with the heel of her boots over and over until David arms surrounded her, whispering calming words. Snow hugged Henry behind them, the kid with tears in his eyes as well. The guards started to put everything in place around them but everyone stood still as they heard a strong thunder. They ran to where they had heard the sound; the hall.

In the middle of the lounge, Regina stood. She smiled tiredly at her and fainted. Emma ran to her and kneeled next to the body, pushing the strands of hair away from her face, "Regina?" The brunette released a low moan, her eyes closed.

Henry stood next to Emma, sobbing, "Is she okay?" Emma looked at him and her lip quivered before she could say anything. The boy shook his head and kneeled too, "Fix it, mom. You can do it. Kiss her."

Emma's look went from Henry to Regina and nodded, "I can."

"Emma." She turned her face to see her mother, who now stood behind Henry and next to her husband. The look on her face told Emma she shouldn't do it but Regina released another moan and she shook her head; screw it.

She leaned down and pressed her lips against Regina's, hoping with all her heart it worked. As soon as their lips touched, she felt a wave of magic go through her and separated from Regina, who had opened her eyes. Before Emma could process the information, Henry jumped and hugged Regina. Still slightly hazed, Regina looked at Emma and smiled, reciprocating her son's embrace. "I didn't bring the bow."

"It's ok, mom. We'll find another."

Watching the scene, suddenly Emma felt out of place and tried to back away a little but Regina grabbed the fabric of her leather jacket and pulled her into the hug. Henry managed to get out of the sandwich and the two women hugged completely.

"You forced too much," Emma said on her ear.

"I knew you would save me. You're the Savior after all, aren't you?" Regina moved her face to kiss Emma but the blonde leaned back, "Parents alert." Regina looked behind her and saw Snow and her husband staring at them with an expression of resignation on their faces.

"I'm going to kiss your daughter so if you don't like to see, turn around because I'm doing it anyways." With that, Regina pulled Emma into a sweet kiss, ignoring the outraged expression of them. As they separated, Snow yanked Emma away from Regina, which made the former Mayor raise an eyebrow, "My dear Snow, don't you of all people recognize True Love when you see it? Let it go."

"Not with my daughter."

"Yes, with your daughter," Emma protested freeing from Snow's grip. "Let's do something, okay? Everyone repeat after me: I won't hurt anyone of this family."

The rest of adults shared a look of confusion while Henry repeated along with Emma. The blonde stared at them and raised her eyebrows, "Repeat." Rolling her eyes, Regina repeated and soon after, Snow and David as well. "I promise," Emma emphasized.

"You can't be serious," was Regina's response.

"I promise," Henry's.

"I promise," Snow's –reluctant, but a promise.

David and Regina stared at each other and finally Regina sighed, "Okay, I promise." David nodded and promised as well.

"Then that's all. You all promised and it shall fulfill." She grabbed Regina's hand, "Now, will you show me this land?"

Regina smiled at her, "Sure."

"Can I go?" Henry asked curious. The adults shared a knowing glance and Emma kneeled in front of him, "How about later? Your mother and I have things to talk about."

"Oh," he sighed disappointed but then realization hit him and raised his eyebrows, "Oh!" Emma smiled and stood to grab the brunette's hand again. They walked towards the door and when they passed by Emma's parents, David grabbed Regina's arm and whispered in her ear, "Hurt any of them and you will regret being born."

She flashed a smirk and raised an eyebrow, "Don't worry, Charming. I'll be busy." As they walked away, Emma asked her, "What did he say?"

Regina shrugged and kissed her cheek, "Nothing important."

As they exited the castle, Snow frowned with concern, "I still don't trust this is right." David hugged her from behind and leaned his jaw on her shoulder, "I don't think Regina does anything to mess this up. Now relax." He kissed her neck and Henry growled next to them.

"Get a room!" he exclaimed as he walked away. The King and the Queen looked at him and laughed before sharing a kiss.

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked this little story!:)


End file.
